


November 11, Zoro

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Drabble Collection, For change, Long live bad faith, Lost Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Zoro se perd depuis qu'il est tout petit, c'est un fait.Texte anniversaire - Roronoa Zoro
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	November 11, Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Et coucou ! Nous sommes le 11 novembre, et donc comme prévu, on se retrouve pour l'anniversaire de notre sabreur favori !
> 
> Enjoy !

Un jour, un tout petit garçon haut comme trois pommes décida d'aller se promener dans la forêt avoisinante de sa petite maison de bois.

Il dit au revoir à sa maman, il dit au revoir à son papa et il partit joyeusement faire sa petite balade.

Et il se perdit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. En fait, cela lui arrivait même très régulièrement, à ce petit garçon haut comme trois pommes.

D'habitude, il arrivait toujours à retomber rapidement sur sa maison, ou alors ses parents finissaient par le retrouver et le gronder doucement de son idiotie. Quelle idée aussi de continuer à vouloir se promener seul quand on était si petit et qu'on avait le pire sens de l'orientation de tous les océans confondus ?

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il se perdit un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, même certainement beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Tellement longtemps que lorsqu'il émergea enfin de la forêt, il tomba sur la plage, qui était supposément à l'autre bout de sa petite île.

Épuisé et affamé, les pas du petit garçon le menèrent par automatisme au bateau qui était amarré sur la plage. Il n'était jamais monté sur un bateau jusqu'à lors –il était si jeune et si petit, après tout-, mais son instinct lui dictait qu'il trouverait de quoi récupérer ses petites forces dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

Après tout, son instinct était aussi redoutable que son sens de l'orientation était lamentable.

Mais aussi redoutable était-il, le petit garçon était ce qu'il était : un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes. Et quand il fut enfin rassasié, il s'endormit dans la cale du bateau, épuisé qu'il était de sa journée de perdition.

Sauf que le bateau prit le large alors qu'il dormait encore.

Le petit garçon fut donc embarqué contre son gré à travers les océans.

Pour être perdu, cette fois, il était vraiment perdu.

.

Le bateau était en réalité un bateau pirate.

Et ses membres n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le petit garçon, ils eurent assez de pitié pour ne pas le balancer à l'eau, mais pas assez pour ne pas se moquer de lui et lui confier des tâches ingrates qu'il devait remplir à longueur de journées.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la hargne et l'entêtement du petit garçon haut comme trois pommes.

À quatre ans à peine, il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par les adultes. Il ne se privait pas de leur répondre de son langage déjà bien châtié pour son âge, il ne se privait même pas de les frapper au besoin, ni même de leur présenter ses plus belles grimaces renfrognées. Parce qu'il fallait plus qu'une bande de pirates de bas étages pour impressionner ce déjà bien trop fier petit garçon haut comme trois pommes.

Malgré tout, il fut contraint d'accompagner les pirates dans leurs péripéties. Et ils naviguèrent sur les flots durant de longues semaines.

Parfois, des noms de destinations parvenaient à ses oreilles, mais il n'y prêtait pas plus attention que cela. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'information importantes que son instinct lui dictait de retenir : à quatre ans, il avait clairement d'autres choses à penser ! Comment il allait bien pouvoir rentrer chez lui par exemple -car ce n'était pas tout cela, mais ses parents lui manquaient-, ou bien comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour dérober un repas un peu plus intéressant que les restes que lui donnaient les pirates, ou encore comment arriver à s'extirper des tâches ingrates auxquelles il était affecté pour aller s'amuser dans le bateau.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors que les pirates faisaient une halte sur une petite île calme, ils l'avaient envoyé dans la forêt pour leur rapporter des fruits qui changeraient un peu des poissons qu'ils ingurgitaient à longueur de temps.

Sauf que le petit garçon se perdit.

Encore.

Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, mais c'était épuisant, à force.

.

Au bout d'une longue et toujours aussi épuisante marche, le petit garçon haut comme trois pommes eut la chance de tomber sur un homme au visage bienveillant et aux lunettes toutes rondes.

L'homme lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, tout seul. Il lui demanda où étaient ses parents, il lui demanda s'il s'était perdu.

Mais le petit garçon haut comme trois pommes lui répondit que non, il n'était pas perdu. C'étaient les animaux qui bougeaient les arbres pour le tromper et l'égarer.

Car il avait beau être encore tout petit, il était déjà bien entêté et beaucoup trop fier pour reconnaître l'évidence.

L'homme bienveillant le prit donc par la main et l'emmena avec lui au village attenant de la forêt. Le petit garçon aimait bien ce village, il lui rappelait un peu son chez lui car les maisons ressemblaient à la sienne. Et il allait apparemment y rester un bon moment, puisque lorsque l'homme –qui se nommait Kôshirô-, lui avait demandé d'où il venait, le petit garçon n'avait pas su lui répondre.

Il n'embrouillait jamais sa mémoire de détails futiles comme ceux-là. Mais malheureusement, cet oubli-ci lui porta fortement préjudice.

Il finit par comprendre rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais retrouver ses parents.

Forcément, cette idée l'attrista énormément. Mais la présence de Kôshirô près de lui qui le prit sous son aile avait quelque chose de rassurant. D'autant plus lorsque l'homme lui expliqua qu'il était en charge d'un dojo, un endroit où l'on apprenait à manier le sabre, donc.

Comme la maman du petit garçon haut comme trois pommes le faisait. Comme elle lui avait promis de lui apprendre à son tour dès qu'il serait assez grand.

Alors, ce fut avec plaisir que le petit garçon accepta d'entrer au dojo. Car ainsi, il resterait près de sa maman d'une certaine manière. Même si, petit à petit, cette idée le quitta à mesure du temps et des entraînements.

Car bientôt, il réalisa qu'il ne s'entraînait plus pour elle, mais pour une certaine Kuina...

Mais il se perdit de nouveau lorsque Kuina mourut.

Mais pas de la même façon que les fois précédentes : cette fois-ci, c'était bien dans son cœur qu'il se perdit un court instant.

Un très court instant, car lorsqu'il se fit à l'idée que Kuina -son modèle, sa meilleure rivale, sa meilleure amie-, n'était plus, d'un seul coup, sa voie fut toute tracée devant ses yeux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le petit garçon deviendrait le meilleur du monde pour elle, pour honorer sa mémoire.

Il atteindrait les sommets pour que tout là-haut, Kuina puisse entendre son nom.

.

Et c'était un fier jeune homme qui se perdit de nouveau lorsqu'il quitta enfin le village de Shimotsuki, une dizaine d'années plus tard.

Car, évidemment, son sens de l'orientation ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps, bien au contraire.

Il avait pris le premier bateau qu'il avait trouvé et filait droit devant lui. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas parvenir à son but ultime aussi facilement. Le fier jeune homme savait parfaitement que s'il voulait devenir le meilleur, il devait tout d'abord abattre tous ceux plus forts que lui avant cela.

Et finalement, quoi de mieux pour se faire que d'écumer les mers dans tous les sens pour trouver toutes les opportunités de bataille qui se présentaient à lui ?

Pour une fois, le sens de l'orientation pitoyable du jeune homme lui rendait bien service, en un sens. Autant que cette apparente malchance –ou chance, cela dépendait du point de vue-, qui lui collait au train et qui mettait toujours les pires imbéciles possibles sur son chemin où qu'il se perdait.

C'était ainsi que petit à petit, il se faisait une réputation malgré lui. À force d'abattre tous les idiots et les moins idiots qui se dressaient sur sa route, le fier jeune homme s'améliorait à mesure que les combat s'enchaînaient et qu'il restait invaincu. Sa route semblait toujours aussi claire à mesure de sa perdition et il traversa bon nombre d'îles, de villes, de villages et de hameaux à travers tout East Blue. Il se fit des ennemis comme des amis. Son nom résonnait désormais par-delà les flots, attirant même à lui des grands noms qui souhaitaient le recruter.

Mais le fier jeune homme n'était pas de ceux qui s'abaissaient à lécher les bottes d'un autre. Il était seul, comme il l'avait été toute sa vie et il le resterait, malgré les brèves rencontres et les quelques alliances provisoires qu'il dut se résoudre à faire par nécessité.

Il avait quitté son île seul. Il avait choisi sa voie seul. Et il atteindrait son but seul.

Car au final, lorsqu'il arriverait au sommet, il serait seul. C'était une certitude.

Aussi seul que cet homme dont il courrait après l'ombre légendaire sans répit...

Et c'était toujours la tête haute que le fier jeune homme solitaire continuait à vaincre toutes les épreuves que lui offraient son éternelle perdition.

Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour, une de ces épreuves soit celle de trop.

Il fallait bien qu'un jour, une stupide erreur et sa malchance lui rappellent qu'il ne restait qu'un jeune homme avec des limites humaines.

Et que même le plus pitoyable des hommes pouvait mettre fin à son rêve prématurément.

Ce fut une erreur qui lui resta longtemps en travers de la gorge, car il n'avait que rarement vu la Mort d'aussi près jusqu'à lors, surtout une mort aussi pitoyable et dénuée d'honneur.

Mais aussi ridicule et mortelle pouvait s'avérer être cette erreur sur le coup, cela lui permit de rencontrer la personne qui allait changer sa vie pour de bon.

Cela lui permit de rencontrer Monkey D. Luffy.

Et à partir du moment où il comprit que leurs deux destins seraient désormais liés, à partir du moment où, il ne savait vraiment pourquoi, il avait accepté de mettre son éternelle solitude et son refus d'être sous les ordres d'un autre de côté pour promettre à ce gamin rayonnant de le suivre à l'autre bout du monde, quelque chose changea en lui.

_« Je te promets de ne plus jamais perdre ! Je vais devenir plus fort que n'importe qui au monde ! Je jure de ne plus perdre un seul combat ! »_

À partir du moment où il se retrouva à surveiller les arrières de Luffy, il se rendit compte au fond de lui qu'importait son sens de l'orientation pitoyable : il ne pouvait plus vraiment se perdre désormais.

Sa voie n'avait jamais été aussi claire devant lui.

_« Ça te va comme ça... Seigneur des pirates ? »_

À partir de cet instant, Roronoa Zoro ne se perdit plus jamais vraiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon anniversaire Zoro ! (je lui ai offert une plante verte et une boussole dans ma tête. Il était ravi. *dit-elle avec un bras en moins*)
> 
> On se retrouve le 20 pour Bepo ! A bientôt !
> 
> [Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 : Ecrire une scène pré-canon]


End file.
